Computer capabilities have increased dramatically in recent years. In addition to traditional computer applications such as word processing and spreadsheet calculations, modern personal computers (PCs) are typically capable of producing and playing multimedia presentations.
Multimedia applications may include materials such as audio, video or graphic elements that are subject to copyright or contractual restrictions as to use, distribution or the like. Typically, the multimedia content is provided in digital form for use by computers or other digital consumer electronic (CE) devices.
Many content providers are reluctant to include valuable copyrighted material for use in multimedia applications because the digital bitstream may be intercepted copied. Unlike analog materials which degrade in quality from one copy generation to the next, digital copying is capable of producing perfect copies regardless of how many generations of copies are produced.
Recent advance in storage technology, particularly digital video discs (DVD) have created the ability to store full length motion pictures on a single small disc. However, consumers are unlikely to benefit from such advances unless content providers have a mechanism to distribute digitized versions of their valuable copyrighted material in a manner that largely eliminates unauthorized copying.
What is needed is a system for protecting digital content from copying and/or other misuse as it is transferred between devices over insecure communication links.